The Fire Burns Inside
by zestychicken2
Summary: The fire born inside, when the fourth month does die, The keeper is born, and when sixteen years, come and go, the fire will be released...They didn't know who, or where, but they knew, they'd find out when sixteen years was up.
1. Prologue: Discovery

**The Fire Deep Inside...**

**_The fire born inside, When the fourth month dies, The keeper is born, And when sixteen years, come and go, The fire will be released..._They didn't know who, or where, but they knew they'd find out...when fifteen years was up...Sucky summary I know, but hey, give the first chapter a try, you don't like it, you can just leave the story to rot :)**

Disclaimer: I am not the lucky owner of Xiaolin Showdown sigh WHY!?!?...cough

**Prologue: Discovery**

Burning...

That's all there was. Fire everywhere. But...someone was crying.

"What did I do!?" a scream pierced from the sobs wearily.

The fire wasn't dying down, instead, it roared more and more...Burning everything and possibly even everyone in it's path.

* * *

Time...

It's hard to accumulate how long it has been at times.

Maybe just moments...seconds? Minutes? Or perhaps hours?

He couldn't tell how long it'd been. All he knew was that the lights in the city were getting brighter, which meant the sun outside this busy atmosphere was drifting away. He thought for sure it'd been a least a couple hours, and yet...he had found nothing.

He didn't exactly know what he was looking for, although he had a slight clue...and yet, it wasn't as much as a something than a somewhere.

Somewhere...

That's right...somewhere...that's what he'd been looking for. Not something...just somewhere.

_Curious word somewhere. _he thought, chuckling before he took a step forward. Blinking slowly, he thought perhaps looking around would be best to do. After all...the 'somewhere' he was looking for was quite a bit closer than he expected.

Pushing his way past the last of the people he finally saw what had been described to him earlier that week. A very tall building that looked something like a large hotel. He stepped through the doors and stood, gaping at the view of the room. No...there was no time for that. He had something he must do. He walking quickly to the elevator and clicked the arrow pointing down.

_Ding!_

This man was Toshiro Tohomiko.

He was a very good looking man, roughly around thirty-five. Quite creative with electronics, although, he had nothing really all that good.

He stepped in just as the elevator door was opening, and just as it was closing, he again pushed a botton.

But this was no arrow...it was a number

_26..._

* * *

Time...

Had it been only moments...seconds? Minutes? Or perhaps hours?

She didn't know. All she knew was that the light was growing more and more from the city surrounding her. There fore, the natural light from the sun was fading, far off in the distance.

She ran down the street, dodging in and out of people going to opposing way. Her plan was to get to one particular place before her time ran out.

_I've got to make it! _Her mind screamed at her to go faster, but there just seemed to be more and more people everytime her mind repeated these words. She looked up, scanning the surrounding buildings for some clue...

anything!

_Perfect! There it is! _She smiled as she thought these words and began to roughly push her way through the people.

She was heading to a building, which she knew quite well.

The building was very large, and looked quite similar to a hotel.

She could see an elevator go up, and hoped her brain was right.

This woman was Sayuri Riksurka.

She was a very beautiful woman with silky black hair and unusual sapphire eyes. Her age was roughly around thirty-four.

Stumbling through the door, she ran to the elevator and pushed what looked like the down arrow. She giggled at what was probably waiting for her at her destination, becuase she herself, was usually always the second to arrive.

_Ding!_

Just as quickly as the door had opened she slipped in and closed it again. She pressed her slim finger on the button reading a number.

_26..._

Running out of the elevator, almost so quick that the crack in the silvery door wasn't big enough for her to fit through.

Sayuri jumped into his arms, wrapping her own arms around his neck and giving him a kiss. Toshiro held her tight, returning the kiss as it came.

* * *

Scrolls...

Interesting thing they are...very rarley used anymore, but keep ancient secrets hidden inside of them, that many don't have the pleasure or reward of discovering.

A set of puny green hands placed yet another of these fascinating parchments of paper down and sigh heavily.

"You are tired...rest...I will continue your search."

A very tired looking dragon yawned as he looked up at his old friend that he was ever so fond of, only to see light and icy, but kind eyes glaring down at him.

"Fungster..." he breathed, trying to hold back another yawn. "I'm not tired...you can still count on your old buddy...Dosho..." The dragon again yawned, this time, the erdge too great to resist.

"Dojo...my friend...sleep..."

"Alright! Alright! But just for you...Master Fung..." his voice trailed as he passed the monks coming into the scoll room to join Master Fung, muttering something on his way.

Master Fung picked up the next two scrolls in the pile and opened them both. Reading over them quickly, he hurriedly rolled up one once again, and read the other more closely.

The other monks hovered over his shoulder to see what it said.

"What does it mean?" one breathed.

"I do not now..." Master Fung replied, honestly in his voice, true and pure. "But I do not wish to find out until it is time." He kept the scroll unrolled on the small table inside the room.

Unrolling itself more as the candle flame beside it began to dance.

_The fire born inside,_

_When the fourth month does die,_

_The keeper is born,_

_And when sixteen years,_

_Come and go,_

_The fire will be released..._

Unfortunatly, no one did know what it meant. And like said before...No one wished to find out, until it is time...

* * *

First chapter sorta sucked in my opinion, but i couldn't find another way to start it out lol...well since I finished one of the three fanfics I'm have been working on, I thought I'd try something a little different. :) well I hope you like it, please review and keep reading...Thanks so very much:D Tell me what you think. 


	2. Chapter 1: Fire is Born

**The Fire Deep Inside...**

**Chapter 2...Fire Born**

"You may now kiss the bride."

Passionate.

True.

Pure.

All words to discribe the kiss they then shared.

A kiss the bind their love for eternity, until broken apart, and even beyond that.

Starting now, and ending when forever ends.

It was now Mr. Toshiro Tohomiko and Mrs. Sayuri Riksurka Tohomiko.

These two now shared the bond of love, and now, they were out to celebrate.

♥

Sayuri smiled as Toshiro carried her bridal style into their hotel. Once they got into the room, Toshiro fell to the bed softly with Sayuri still in his arms.

"I love you..." she whispered as she kissed him fiercely.

"I love you too..." he said just as they drew back for breath.

* * *

Toshiro waited anxiously with his wife. The year-old couple went to the best doctor in Tokyo to see if his beloved Sayuri was pregnate.

The doctor came out with a clipboard, a wild grin soon appeared on his face after he saw the two.

"Congradulations! (spelling sucks I know) You're going to be parents!"

Sayuri and Toshiro jumped up quickly and hugged each other, both close to tears.

"Toshiro! We're going to start a family!" she cried out as she clung to her husband.

"It's going to be great." He smiled back at her.

_

* * *

_

_8 months 2 1/2 weeks pregnate_

"Sayuri, are you sure you should be doing this?" Toshiro asked, very worried as they climbed the steap, but sturdy rocks.

"The doctor said the baby would be a little late, so...I should be fine, shouldn't I?" she smiled as she gripped a rock a little higher up.

"You're not going to take no for an answer, are you?" he sigh.

"Nope." She laughed as the went on.

* * *

Time past as they made their way up the rocky hill. The sun drifted from one side of the sky to another, as if it were being painted across, and off under the mountains so there was only starlight left. Wonder had filled them as they walked back down the other side, agreeing that they would one day make sure they brought the soon-to-be daughter to that very same spot.

* * *

She had stopped, and he had wondered where she went.

"Sayuri?" he stopped aswell, but didn't turn back.

"Toshiro...My water broke!"

"Wh-what?" he studdered now turning around to face his wife.

"Toshiro! My water broke!" she snapped.

That was one thing about Sayuri...as sweet as she was, she had a bad temper, giving her a trait that screamed hot head.

"Okay, come with me!" he grabbed her arm but she wouldn't move.

"Toshiro...my water broke! I can't just run to the car!" she called out, scared now.

"Okay, Umm, well..." he trailed off, digging in his pocket. He pulled out his cell phone and press 9-1-1.

♥

"Yes...My wife...She's having a baby! Her water broke! We were climbing the 'rocky mountains!' We're just coming down from the other side! Please hurry!" He hung up the phone and stuffed it back into his pocket. He then took Sayuri's arm layed her on the ground.

Soon, someone came to bring her to the hospital.

* * *

Once again...that comsuming word came upon him...

Time...

He didn't know how long it had been since he had to leave the room, but all he had heard her say last...

♥

"Toshiro! No matter what happens! I love you!"

"Sayuri! My sweet, sweet little lily! I love you too!" Toshiro had just called before being dragged out.

♥

He shook his head...What had she meant 'No matter what happens.'

_Must be some sort of thing only woman would know about! _He rolled his eyes at his such middle school thoughts.

He sat down and looked at the floor as if it were the most interesting thing on the face of the earth, therefore, he didn't hear the doctor come out.

He cleared his throat, and that finally made Toshiro look up.

"Mr. Tohomiko. I'm happy to say...congradulations! It's a little girl! You may come in and see your wife and newly born child!"

He burst through the doors as quietly as you could for bursting, and rushed over to the bed.

Toshiro saw his wife smile weakly at him.

"What will you name her?" Toshiro asked.

"Oh, but we both have to name her!" she said in a weak whisper.

"No...you pick..." he smiled.

"How about...Kimiko..."

"Kimiko Tohomiko. I love it!" He smiled widely at her, but for the first time...he saw the loss of spark in her eyes. "Sayuri...what's wrong?" he asked, very confused.

"Toshiro...I...Love...You..."

"Sayuri?"

"Say...you...love me...too...Toshiro I'm going...to...die...I'm sorry..."

"Sayuri...please! What's wrong! I don't understand! Don't leave! I love you too much! And I won't be able to raise her by myself! Not as well as she would deserve it!"

"Mr. Tohomiko...I am willing to inform you on what has happened as soon as you are ready. I shall be right outside the door."

"Sayuri! Say something, please!"

"To...sh...iro...I...Lo...ve...you..."

He gaped at her as he saw the last of the wonderous spark leave her eyes.

* * *

Sayuri Tohomiko.

She died just after child birth.

She died with her new born child in her arms.

Her last words were I love you...to her true soul mate.

♥

Toshiro Tohomiko.

He was robbed of his soul mate just after his only daughters birth.

He put it as a way of, you lose something important, you gain something important.

But the loss of his wife...oh so beloved wife...he couldn't describe the pain he felt.

He didn't believe he could raise Kimiko as they decided to call her, just before her mother died, into the wonderous girl he and Sayuri hoped she or he would become.

♥

Sayuri was thirty-six when she died. And that horrible, yet blessed day...

Was April 30th.

It was almost as if Sayuri poured her life, and combined it into Kimiko's, because...one's death, is another's birth.

**

* * *

**

**Eight Years Later...**

Kimiko raced down the hallway, her feet making such a quiet noise, no one would have heard her coming. That is, if anyone was there.

She didn't truly know where she was going, or even...where she was.

All she knew was that she was running down a carpeted hallway, and she was very, very scared.

She could hear a crackling noise. Strangly, it was coming from behind her, or...perhaps even at times, right at her sides, but...whenever she looked back or down, there would be nothing there.

That was possibly, the thing that scared her the most.

She really didn't know what else scared her. There was just a very odd crackle. Like fire maybe...

But being only eight...she couldn't tell...

She stopped, dead in her tracks.

Hot, salty tears began to pour down her face.

"This just can't be real!" she cried to herself, but really, she didn't know if she could promise herself that.

Suddenly, the crackling started again.

Kimiko couldn't move. She could barely breathe let alone move. She slowly, but surely looked down at her hands that she brought away from her side.

They were glowing a bright orange.

Her eyes widened and she whimpered. She knew that glow. It was the start of a fire...

The flames burst into her palms and her eyes widened even more than before. Soon, the fire began to spread, but now toward her, just extending.

"The fire has a mind of it's own, do not let it burn you down! The fire has a mind of it's own, do not let it burn you down!" There was a voice, who kept repeating this, over and over again.

Kimiko opened her mouth to scream as the fire was all over the wide hallway. It was very close to her, but all she could see was the orange flames dancing about.

For some reason, she oddly...around this fire...felt comfortable. It was...calming to be around.

But soon, the fire turn rapid, and it began to burn. It didn't hurt her...rather...it didn't yet, it was at the point where it was to hot to stand, but not hot enough to burn very bad.

It turned rapid and she knew now she couldn't be comfortable around it. She could smell it, breathe it tasting the flames. She could also hear it and feel it, and of course see it. It was all over, and inside her head of course.

Her mouth opened once again.

A blood curdling scream emerged, but all the fire vanished, and there was Kimiko.

She was lying up in bed panting, and was very scared it wasn't all just a dream.

Soon, the familiar light turned on and her father ran in.

"Kimiko! Are you alright?"

"Yes...yes I'm alright." she breathed.

"Are you sure?" he went and sat next to her daughter and felt her forehead. "You're very hot, what happened?"

"I had a bad dream is all."

"Tell me about it, I'm sure I could help. I was the comforter to your mother you know."

"Really?" she asked, coming out of her fire spell.

"Yes, your mother was quite the person!" he laughed.

He talked and laughed with her until she felt better, and...he never really did push her to tell him about the dream.

* * *

Kimiko and Toshiro were very close indeed. Kimiko did end up to become a very nice and cute girl, just as Sayuri and her father thought. And, Toshiro would tell Kimiko a lot about her, just so it would be as thought Kimiko had a vague picture in her head, or maybe knew a little about her mother.

Kimiko had sapphire eyes, just like her mother's and also had her silky black hair. But usually, Kimiko's hair was tied up in two bouncy pigtails, although sometimes, her father would help her put it up in an unusual way.

He wasn't the best at hair, but Kimiko didn't mind. At least she got to spend time with her father, unlike most kids she knew.

Her father was now the most famous video game tycoon in all of Asia, and he was known world-wide, but of course, he always kept time aside for his daughter.

* * *

"Papa!" Kimiko called in a high pitched voice. She wondered down the hallway of her home, looking left, right, and all around for her father.

"Papa!" she began to whisper, feeling very small.

Suddenly there was a loud crash, that made Kimiko scream. Soon, her father came running up the steps to see the small girl pretrified.

"Kimiko! What's wrong!"

"Papa!" She yelled, running and jumping into his arms. "I couldn't find you..." she whispered. "I got scared."

"It's okay Kimiko. I didn't know you would be awake, so I went down to make breakfast."

He smiled at her, as she did him. "Besides...there's no reason to be scared...no matter what."

He let her down, and...hand in hand they went down to make breakfast together.

* * *

"What are we gunna do today?" she asked, her mouth full of pancake.

"Well first...you're gunna finish breakfast without spiting all of your pancakes out while you talk!" He laughed, as she shut her mouth. She nodded her head and kept chewing. After she swallowed she asked another thing.

"What next?"

"Well, Kieko's mother called."

"Okay..."

"Do you wanna have a playday with Kieko today?"

"Okay!" Kimiko's best friend. Kieko. They looked stunningly like sisters, and they thought so too. They usually did something everyday, whether it was at Kimiko's house or Kieko's house, with Kieko's mother, or Kieko's father, or Kimiko's father, they were like a needle and thread. Both of Kieko's parents, and Toshiro loved that they spent so much time together, but were also afraid, that if they grew onto each other too much at such a young age, they will not want to leave each other, and one will be held back from the other.

Kieko nor Kimiko thought so though.

"Alright, you finish your pancake." He nodded playfully at the pancake infront of her and she groaned, but began to eat it. "I'll go call Kieko's mother."

"Okay!" she said just before she took another big bite.

* * *

"Meet me back here in about ten minutes girls!" Kieko's mother called as they ran to the girls' clothes department in their favorite store.

They loved to buy clothes, and they were only eight, but...they loved asking about each other's opinions the most.

"Hey Kieko! Does this shirt-

♥

-make me look fat?" Kimiko asked, looking at her friend while holding a hanger by her head, that showed a white halter top with a blue flower down to her left stomache.

"Kimi! How long have you been saying that!?" Her friend laughed.

"Oh, since we were eight I believe! When we first started liking to shop for clothes and nothing else!" Kimiko laughed with her.

"That was what...six years ago now?"

"Haha! Yeah!"

_**That's what girls do!**_

_**They keep you guessing the whole day through!**_

_**Play your emotions,**_

_**Push all your bottons,**_

_**It's true!**_

_**That's what gi-**_

"Moshi, Moshi Papa! Yeah, uh-huh...yeah...fine, can she? Yes! Thank you Papa! Yep...see you soon! Love you!"

Kieko giggled. "You actually got that ringtone?"

"yeah! Awsome song right there!"

Kieko giggled, "We need to be at your place?"

"Yeah, you can stay...he planned it with you Mum already."

"Cool."

"Let's go pay!"

"Alright!"

* * *

"Night Kieko!"

"Night Kimi!"

They both layed back, and soon fell victom to the dream lands...

* * *

It was the same.

Always the same.

The second time.

Excatly the same.

She was running down a carpeted hallway, not exactly sure where she was going.

There was an odd crackling coming from behind her, or perhaps even at times, right at her sides, but whenever she looked back or down, there would be nothing there but her hands.

That's what scared her most of all.

She didn't really know what else there was to be scared of, but this strange and odd crackle. It sounded sort of like fire...

Kimiko remember now. She had this dream once before...when she was eight. The same

Exact.

One.

It horrified her, but this time, she knew it was a dream, but just couldn't wake up.

She stopped dead in her tracks then, knowing what this dream was. Although, not what it meant.

Hot, salty tears began to pur down her face.

"It's not real! It's not! Only a dream! Only a dream!" Whenever she usually told herself that, she would wake up, but not this time...perhaps it was real...no! It wasn't...not this.

The crackling started once more.

She couldn't move.

She could barely breathe.

She was petrified.

Slowly, but surely, she looked down at her hands that she had brought away from her normal resting spots at her hips.

They were glowing.

Bright Orange.

The color of fire.

She whimpered, because she knew it too.

The flames soon burst from her palms, and her eyes widened even more than ever. Soon the fire began to spread, but not toward her, just extending. It was as though she had made her own invisible fire shield, because, all around her was hot.

"The fire has a mind of it's own, do not let it burn you down! The fire has a mind of it's own, do not let it burn you down!" There was a voice, the same as before, who kept repeating this, as though it was a chant...over and over again.

Kimiko opened her mouth to scream as the fire was all over the wide hallway. It was very close to her, but all she could see was the orange-yellow flames dancing about.

For some reason, oddly, and although she was scared, around this fire, she felt comfortable. It was...calming to be around.

But soon the fire turned rapid and it began to burn. It didn't hurt her...rather...it didn't yet. It was at the point where it was too hot to stand, but not hot enough to burn really bad.

As it turned rapid her feelings of being comfortable around it vanished.

She could smell it.

Breathe it.

Taste the flames.

Hear it,

feel it,

And of course, see it.

It was all over, infront of her,

behind her,

to the sides of her,

and worst of all...

Inside her head.

She opened her mouth, and what emerged was a blood-curdling scream.

She shot straight up in her bed, with Kieko next to her.

"Kimiko?"

* * *

"I could feel it again."

"As do I."

"So do I!"

"It is certain now. This girl...In Japan...Tokyo, Japan to be exact..."

"But, what does this feeling-"

"It has happened once before. We knew then the fire was born in her, and now...it is time...she must come to the temple to train with her fellow monks."

"What of Omi?"

"Do not tell him...at least, not now. I shall do it, on my own."

"Yes." all the monks said in unison and left Dojo and Master Fung in one spot.

"So?" Dojo questioned.

"The time has come...the Shen-Gong-Wu will now start to reveal themselves. We have our four chosen ones...Fire, Wind, Earth and Water."

"What about this prophecy you found."

"I just hope, we can lead it away from that path."

"But it's a proph-"

"I said I hope...let us leave it at that." He sigh and went back to the temple, with Dojo trailing close behind.

* * *

Second chaper yay! Well, I've decided to start this cause I can't find my notebook for Destiny, so...sorry bout that. :( I know how many of you out there really love that story, but Ima try to make this one good too...promise! Please review and keep reading...It may suck so far, but give the next couple chapters a chance, please:) thanks and umm chocolate to anyone who reviews...thanks!

Next Update: Love, War, and Choices


	3. Chapter 2: Visions

**The Fire Deep Inside...**

**Chapter 2...Visions**

"Raimundo Pedrosa! You give that back!" Kimiko screamed, skidding the turn towards the Brazillian boy ahead of her.

"Come on Kim, I just wanted to read it!" He laughed, obviously knowing she wasn't going to catch up.

"It's private!"

"Come on, it can't be THAT bad!"

"I'll let you read it if you let me read it first!" she whinned.

He totally stopped unexpectedly, and Kimiko didn't notice it until she rammed right into him, knocking them both over.

Kimiko was ontop of him, her arms straight, holding what little weight she had off of him, even though it wouldn't hurt him. Nonetheless, she still held herself up.

Slowly, she let her arms down, inch by inch until she was only half an inch from his face.

She opened her mouth slowly. "Give it back..." she whispered, rolling off of him, taking the letter with her.

"Man girl, you really have to stop getting my hopes up!"

"Rai, shut up!"

"What? Do you even know what I mean?"

"Yeah! And I'm not interested in it..." she said as she ripped open the light pink envelope.

_Dear Kimi,_

_Hey girl, sorry I had to mail it, my laptop doesn't work...and I thought it'd be sort of cool to send it by mail cause...yeah...and I've never sent anything to China before! Hope you're havin fun, and..._

_Happy 16th!_

_Man that feels good to say to you...I miss you, and I wish I could be there to say that to you, and celebrate with you!_

_Love you much!_

_-Kieko_

"It's your birthday?" Raimundo asked.

She turned quickly, hitting Raimundo in the face with her ponytails. He was right next to her shoulders, and seeing him so close made her jump. "Rai!"

"What?"

She stopped, and looked about.

"What?"

"Shh!" she snapped. "Listen..."

"But what of this prophecy?" A temple monk asked.

"What if it happens?" Another said, almost at the same time.

"I don't understand...what does this mean?" A third asked.

"Quiet!" there was a shout from Dojo.

"We are hoping that Kimiko's training has led her away from that path..." Master Fung stated slowly.

More and more voices filled the room, but then they all stopped to listen.

Both Kimiko and Raimundo's eyes widened, knowing the monks must know they're out there. There was only one thing to do...Kimiko knew it (unlike Rai), but she was dreading it nonetheless.

They heard footsteps, and she knew it was now or never.

Whipping around, she put a hand on the back of Raimundo's head, and before he had a moment to respond, she pulled him to her, kissing him fiercly.

His eyes widened, but soon they lowered and shut all the same.

The footsteps turned rapid, but then stopped.

Silence.

Dead silence.

The young dragons of Fire and Wind knew all eyes were on them.

They heard four more feet running to the scene.

A small gasp.

A low chuckle.

Murmers almost to quiet to make out.

A blush came to their face.

Master Fung coughed loud, and the two dragons knew they would have to ask. They boke apart quickly, and played totally clueless.

Omi's mouth opened, but Master Fung spoke, "Well...Kimiko...Raimundo...come with me...Monks...we will continue discussion later..." he murmered something to Dojo, and Dojo began to laugh as he brought Omi and Clay away from the scene.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kimiko and Raimundo walked quickly behind Master Fung, each trying to keep up with him, but failing miserably.

"Master Fung, are we in trouble?" Kimiko finally asked.

"As a Wudai Warrior, Kimiko...No...As a Shoku Warrior, Raimundo...Yes..."

Kimiko shot Raimundo a 'sorry' look, but didn't speak.

"I'm...shocked...at you Raimundo, because...you have just put Kimiko in very much danger, and yourself very vulnerable. (sp i know)" Master Fung lectured.

"I kissed him Master Fung..." Kimiko said loudly.

Their master looked surprised, but nodded. "In that case...You are both in trouble..."

"Why?!?" Kimiko and Raimundo both burst.

"Kimiko, you put Raimundo in danger, vulnerablility to yourself, Raimundo, as leader you made a poor choice by not objecting."

Kimiko was curious to see what Raimundo said back, but...he simply only bowed, "I'm sorry Master Fung."

Fung smiled at the both of them. "Now..." his face becoming more firm, but still soft, "I suggest we pretend this didn't happen...at least not for now..."

Kimiko's eyes widened bigger than ever at what he said, knowing that she was about to gag.

He grinned at her reaction, knowing quite what that face meant on her, but he ignored it and walked away. "Besides!" He called back, "I do not thing you wanted to stay there and explain anything to anyone!" He called back, trying to stiffle a laugh. (it's weird i know, but hey, he gets a kick out of this too.)

Kimiko rolled her eyes, but Raimundo looked utterly confused. "I don't get it..."

"Rai..." she said in a playfully irritated tone and began to walk to her cubicle, leaving Raimundo dumbstruck.

When inside, she took a package out from her closet and smirked. Opening the card attached to it, she read:

_Kimi,_

_I cannot believe it's your sweet sixteen, and I am not there! cry I wish I could be...Really, I do...Umm, well...since I couldn't send this by e-mail, and from what you told me from that Raimundo boy (he sounds cute by the way!) I think you needed a more personal card...Sorry if it told too much, but hey...Give me a break...Why would I send you a card. Okay don't answer that, but please, what this box contains, you will screach so loud I'll be able to hear it in Japan... Or at least you better, I spent a lot on it. I think you will recognize it very well. And I really mean that. So, what is new in your Xiaolin Training? I haven't heard a lot about it, although you've said some stuff about your teammates, and Jack Spicer and the Shen-Gong-Wu, but why do you need to train? I just don't get it... Why couldn't you come here...Or at least... Why couldn't you like, come and visit? Girl I miss you!!! Maybe I'll have to give you a surprise visit...You never ever know! I could... Okay, I won't joke... But still, everyone misses you! School's been a drag without you, and your Dad says Hi, and he's going to send you something real special. Actually, it should be here around the same time you read this. Anyways, I don't want to spoil anything else for you! Haha! So, I miss you a ton girl, or like eight tons but yeah. I will definatly see you later!_

_Love you much!_

_-Kieko_

_P.S. Go get that boy, he sounds sooo cute! And I know you've told me it's like a gag fest, but I know you've kissed him already. I KNOW that... You told me :D, but okay yeah I'll stop. Just give him a chance, he seems so cute and desperate. Love ya!_

_-Again...Kieko_

Kimiko chuckled at the letter from her friends taunts. But she did wonder what her father sent her.

Before she had anymore time to think, Raimundo knocked at the door. "Kim?"

"Hold on just a minute!" she quickly pulled open the package to see a red halter top with a diamond in the middle of the chest, and an obvious outline going down a small bit, and wrapping around to the back. The part above that crease was ruffled a small bit, and the bottom was a wavy cut hem. Her eyes shined as she saw the very expensive top Kimiko and Kieko had seen on their anual birthday shopping trip only days before turning fourteen. And only about a week before she was recruited...

"Kim!"

"Hold on Raimundo!" she sneared as she pulled open the door fiercly. "What?" she asked a little more harsh than she meaned.

He luckily ignored it and instead spoke, "There's something you might wanna see...come with me." he motioned for her, and she walked along with him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_She turned to find fire everywhere. Someone was screaming for help..._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kimiko had kept walking, perfectly fine, when the flash came before her eyes, as if it were real.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_It was a hard punch, and right to the stomache. She couldn't understand what had happened._

_"Why are you doing this?" someone shouted towards her. It must have been the person who struck her._

_She wobbled carefully, then fell to the darkness. Although slow enough to realize someone had caught her fall..._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kimiko had now stopped, confused about what she had just saw.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_"No! Don't leave me, please...You cannot leave! I cannot aford to lose you..." she screamed at the limp figure. The fire was coming, and she knew she had to get him out of it...but she'd burn herself in the process. She knew what she had to do. "I love you..."_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Kimiko now had her hands to her head, to try to stop it from spinning.

"Kim?" Raimundo asked, looking back at the frustrated expression plastered on his friend's face. "Kimiko." he said more stern.

She didn't answer, she just wanted the spinning to stop.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_"AHHHH!!!!" The pain was unbearable, but he knew it was for a good cause. He had to get her somewhere. She had saved his life... It was time for him to save hers._

_He used the magic to drain some of his own life, only to reveal another scream. He couldn't believe how much it hurt, but, nonetheless, he put the energy into her. Giving her more of a chance to live...But lessening his...  
_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kimiko's eyes went clouded, and she began to sway.

_What's happening? _she asked herself in a weak and strained voice.

She suddenly knew she was going to hit the ground hard and fast, so she squeezed her eyes shut to get ready for the impact.

Someone had caught her fall though. But as soon as it came to skin to skin contact, her body was set afire.

A blood-curdling scream emerged from her lips, but yet...the burning didn't stop.

"KIMIKO!!!" There was a scream and everything stopped.

The burning.

The pain.

The fear of falling.

Or...

The fear in general.

The cloudedness.

The visions...

"R- Raimundo?" she looked up to see his concerned face.

"Kimiko! God you scared me!" he hugged her tight, catching her completly off guard.

"What happened?" she asked, as she cringed in a slight pain.

He noticed. "I could ask you the same thing." he said letting go.

She just blinked. "I don't understand... The fire. The people... Where-"

"Girl, get a hold of yourself...No fire, no people... We're on our way to the scroll room. I wanted to show you something, remember?"

"Oh...right..." She was a little confused by his sudden outburst of changed mood, but she shrugged it off. "Let's go then." she got up shakily as they walked quickly to the room.

"Why exactly are we here Raimundo?" she asked when they had gotton there.

"You remember like, twenty minutes ago -"

"How long was I out?" she interrupted.

"Ten minutes..." he said sheepishly.

She just looked down, waiting for him to continue. "Go on..." she finally said.

"Well, when the monks said a prophecy...they seemed pretty freaked...right?"

"Yeah..." she was beginning to get a little annoyed with his 'Kimiko blacked out, she needs mental attention'

"Soo...they mentioned your name right?"

"Raimundo, I'm not retarded just because I blacked out okay? You sound more like you're trying to reasure youself that they said it..." she trailed off, realizing what Master Fung did actually say.

_"We have hoped Kimiko's training has led her away from that path." _(somewhere along that line)

"Master Fung..."

"The prophecy..." Raimundo continued.

"Something bad?"

"I think so..." He stated again.

"Thanks for the support!" she said sarcastically. But to her shock, she didn't get a snippy reply back. Only a scroll in her face.

"What is thi-" she unrolled it to see a short prophecy on it. "What in the world...?" Her vision became a little cloudy again.

"Go on...read it out loud..." Raimundo earged.

"I...I can't..." she murmered.

"Why not?" he asked cluelessly.

"My eyes...they just went clouded..." she whispered, a little freaked out by what the scroll said.

Raimundo took it gently from her and read it aloud, slowly enough so she could process it. No doubt he had already read it, but it still seemed like it scared him to read it. And it scared Kimiko too.

Raimundo spoke in sort of a trance. But what he read, made the both wonder... But it also sent shivers up and down their spines. "The fire born inside, When the fourth month does die, The keeper is born, And when sixteen years, come and go, The fire will be released..."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

There's your chapter! Sorry it took a rly long time to update this one, but I figured it wasn't all that popular, so it could wait. I hope ya'll review, and tell me what you liked...Kinda a weird chapter, but all will be explained. This one and Love, War and Choices will be updated sooner than usual, but I've just been real busy. Anywho, hope you liked the chapter, please review and keep reading! Thanks a million guyses and gallz. Kudos for everyone! Hehe, once again, hope you enjoyed... And please don't forget to review, it can be quick, but I won't update sooner if I think it's not a very grand story...so please...be my guest... take 30-60 seconds out of your long life to review, it'll make me happy and make me update faster... I'm gunna stop rambling... An update will come soon!


	4. Chapter 3: Nervous Wreck

**The Fire Deep Inside...**

**Chapter 2...Nervous Wreck**

Kimiko stared blankly at the paper. Was it her? Or was it someone else. What did the monks mean when they said lead away. She didn't know if this prophecy was good or bad... She just didn't.

"So? What's it about?" Raimundo asked.

"How should I know?" Kimiko snapped.

"It's obviously about you!" He joked.

"You are so naive... It is not... I mean, obviously... I would let loose some weird fire that would kill everything."

Raimundo looked at her strangly.

"I... Um..." She didn't know what to say.

"Maybe you should ask Master Fung about it."

"Yo... You're right." Kimiko replied shakily. She put down the scroll by the candle, but the flame began to dance so uncontrolably, Raimundo wondered if Kimiko was playing with it.

"Kim, you may not want to whip that around quite like that."

"I'm not doing anything..." She bit her lip.

"Quit joking around Kim, it's not funny."

"I'm not doing anything!" Suddenly she screamed. She didn't realize why she did it, but, that caused the fire to they both supposed panic, and it flew out of the candle, and set fire to a few scrolls.

"Kimiko! Put it out!" but Kimiko had fell to the ground in a shaking heep. "Kimiko!" The room started smelling like smoke, and it was coming in fast. Raimundo didn't know what to do. His teammate was on the ground, shaking, the scrolls were all on fire, and he couldn't see. His vision began to blur, and the smoke was getting to his head.

Soon he fell to the ground with Kimiko, but... Just before he passed out, he crawled over to her, and pulled her tight, to protect her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Raimundo's eyes fluttered open to feel a hot singe up his leg. He groaned as he tried to move a hand to his head, but it was stuck. He tried to look down, but now of course, his eyes burned at movement.

"What the hell..." He moaned. "What happened?" Then he suddenly remember. "Kimiko!" he yelped, sitting up straight. He saw to the bed next to him with Kimiko still passed out. There was a red bandage (it was white before) around her arm, and it was in a white sling. Her clothes had been badly shriveled at ends, and sometimes made tears that slit up the cloth.

Raimundo was reminded why he couldn't move his arm. He looked down in it, and it to was in a sling but, the bandage was worse discoloured to crimson. He looked at the end of his bed, and stripped the blanket off of him. He saw one pant leg of his Shoku pants were cut into shorts, and his left leg had bandage on it as well. He wandered, from the singe, if it got burned. But then, what would explain Kimiko's?

He tried to think about what happened, and shuddered at the memory, although it was still cloudy. He closed his eyes and lay back softly, looking over at the Japanese girl next to him.

He began to drift his thoughts, but they were soon interrupted when he heard voices.

"Raimundo?" Omi ran into the room.

"Omi... What happened?"

"Dojo and I were going to get the Shen Gong Wu scroll, as one activated, but we saw smoke."

"Wait... Wu?"

"Yes." He nodded mournfully. "It was lost." He sigh.

"What was it?"

"Dojo did not know. We haven't been able to get into the scroll room yet."

"W... What happened to Kimiko?"

"That question, is yet to be answered." Dojo shrugged. "The Fungster hasn't been out of the scroll room yet, he's seeing what he can salvage."

"Oh."

"Raimundo, what happened?" Omi asked, curiousity filling his voice.

"I dunno..."

"Don't lie Kid, we all know you were obviously in there."

Raimundo took a deep breath. He had to say something. "Well, um... the whole, make out session between me and Kim... that was a fake out, make out... we didn't want to get caught listening in on the conversation the monks were having... Dojo, do you know anything about a prophecy?"

"Keep going..." He ignored Raimundo's question.

He sighed and continued. "We went in there later, and then when Kimiko read it, she put it back on the table, and the flame flickered around, and I told her to stop playing with it, and she said she wasn't, and all of a sudden, it caught a few scrolls on fire, and I told her to put it out, but she was in a ball on the ground, unconscious, and from al lthe smoke, I pulled her close and then... black."

"Hmm... interesting..." Dojo nodded, hopping down from Omi's head. He slithered to the door. "I'll report to Master Fung and see the Wu in the mean time..." He left the room, with only Omi's curious eyes boring into Raimundo.

"Will you quit? It's freaking me out!"

"Oh... wrong... Sorry."

"It's Right... And that's fine, I'm just a bit jumpy I suppose."

"I don't not understand." Omi walked over to Kimiko's arm. "If there was only fire, how did she get hurt?"

"That's what I was wondering myself Omi." Raimundo glanced to the bed beside his own.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Strange..." Master Fung agreed. "This is the start."

"What?" A monk called Gregory asked stupidly.

"The prophecy... It begins..."

Gregory blinked and walked out of the room.

"This is bad... And Kimiko's not awake." Dojo stroked his chin. "What if - "

"We cannot think about that now..." Master Fung hushed the green dragon. "If Kimiko awakens not herself, she will need to be brought away immediately for... For..." He sigh.

"I know, I can't say it either. Raimundo is in there with her... Should we - ?"

"Don't get him suspicious, but, I would like him to be able to walk as soon as possible. We'll need Shen - Gong -  
Wu. Perferably a wind Shen - Gong - Wu, so it does not look so peculiar that we cannot heal Kimiko."

"Right." Dojo went off.

"And Dojo?"

"Huh?"

"Find Clay and Omi, assemble them in the meditation room."

"Okay!" With that, everything was silent.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dojo turned the corner to see a cowboy hat on the ground. "Huh? Where is Clay without his hat?" He slithered around the next corner to see Clay backed up against the wall, with Gregory infront of him.

_I see tongue!_

That was the first thought that went through Dojo's mind. Gregory and Clay were making out, no doubt. Dojo's gag reflexes went into over drive.

"Clay!"

"Huh? What? WHOA, DOJO!"

"Yes, lover boy... Master Fung has assembled a meeting... He wants you and Omi in the meditation room. Find Omi, bring him there, while I have a talk with your 'friend.' "

Clay nodded furiously and ran off, not bothering to look back.

"Wow... You've revealed that maybe we shouldn't have had three guy dragons, and only one girl... I better not catch this again... Gregory, is it?"

"Yes it is Gregory..."

Dojo shuddered. "Go about your business, and tell this to no one..."

He turned around, too disturbed to even think about wanting an answer.

(That make out scene was dedicated to Rolliepollie44.)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Master Fung picked up one of only two scrolls that were not burned to a crisp in the fire. He opened it and read with sorrow.

"The Prophecy has begun..."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Wow... Major writers block... I hope I still have people who will review on this story... Don't worry, it gets better... And that make out scene was random, but rolliepollie44, I hope you enjoyed that :D :D... Okay, with that chapter out of the way, I will see what I can do with updates, but no promises... I'm busy, school starts in about a week cry... Okay... **Please Review!!! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 4: To Whom It May Concern

**The Fire Burns Inside**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters.**

**A/N: I don't even know what I was doing with this story… I read over it, and immediately I'm like WTF? But, I have sudden inspiration to finish it, but beware if you read it, it'll probably be pretty short…**

**Chapter 4: To Whom It May Concern.**

Clay and Omi stood in the meditation room, eyes widened and jaws slackened at what they just heard. They couldn't believe that one of their best friends was part of such a destructive prophecy…

"Why?" Omi choked out, tears pricking his eyes. "Why must it be her?"

Master Fung hung his head sadly as his favorite student grieved. "We do not know what will happen, Omi," he began wisely, "all hope is not lost…"

"But it's already begun, hasn't it?" Clay asked, his tone serious. He tipped his hat backwards on his head, so the two could see his sky blue eyes. "Master Fung, how bad is this here prophecy gon' get?" 

It was time to stop beating around the bush with his students. "I fear that Kimiko may not awaken herself… I fear that all life in the temple will be at danger… Clay, Omi… if the time comes, you must be willing to protect the side of good…"

"So yer sayin…"

Their teacher turned away.

"No!" Omi broke in, anger rising in his normally oblivious and calm tone, "That would be breaking the Wudai code –"

"I'm sorry, Omi, but people could get hurt…"

"What of Raimundo?" He demanded, "He is not going to walk around, okay with this!"

"I know…" Fung said in despair.

"Then why –"

"Omi…" Clay put a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down, but this, in turn, upset the little guy even more, and he whipped around, running from the room. "Isn't there anythin' we could do, Master Fung?"

"WE would need time to come up with a solution… But we have been trying for the past sixteen years…" He shook his head, "I fear the worst, Clay… Prepare as you see fit…"

He bit his lip, and turned to walk away.

"Clay?" The voice was so soothing, it was hard for the blonde to freak out – for the moment anyways.

"Yeah?" He asked, tilting his head.

"We will try to find a way to save her…"

"Okay, Master Fung… I…" He thought for a moment, "I believe you…"

"Thank you…" Suddenly his sensei looked far older than he remembered, and the stress was bringing out the age lines in his face. "Please… hurry to the Shen Gong Wu vault, and remove all Fire Shen Gong Wu…" He nodded, "And any Wu that Kimiko is particularly good at using… I want you to go into the forest beyond the temple walls, and burry them as deep as you can…" He knew the Dragon of Earth could get this done quickly.

The blonde nodded solemnly to his master, and walked out of the room.

What could they do? It was already going to be hard enough to save the people, let alone the whole temple _and_ the girl… He was torn. He had grown to love these children, and pride swelled in him as he thought of each of them individually. Kimiko had done so well in her years of training – succeeding greatly in ways that the boys on her team couldn't even compare to.

He bit his lip… He needed to think of a plan… and fast…

?

Raimundo leaned out the window of the infirmary, watching the stillness of outside. He glanced over at the girl, still unconscious in the bed, his eyes flickering to the wound on her arm. How had it gotten there? He wasn't sure as he shook his head, and continued to glance outside.

The sky was an everlasting blue, as though it would never change from its cheery color. The grass shivered in the cool breeze, and it ruffled Raimundo's chocolate hair as he closed his eyes. His skin seemed to soak in the rays of sun, before he heard footsteps behind him.

"So they told you?" The voice was quiet, but sturdy.

He turned, showing his profile to his visitor, as he captured eyes that matched the everlasting sky outside. He gave a curt nod, and gestured towards the window. Clay moved to his side, and leaned against the sill, staring out with his best friend.

"What are we going to do?"

"Protect her… no doubt…"

"But what if –"

"Kimiko will always be Kimiko… We are still her friends, and she still has a family at home who is hoping to see her again some day…"

"Are you just saying that because of your feelings for her?" Clay challenged, wondering if he was treading in dangerous waters.

Raimundo shrugged, giving a surprisingly mature reply, "Maybe… But, it doesn't change the fact that we can't just kill her." He said the harsh words so simply that Clay flinched. He was really beginning to see the reasons why the Brazilian was chosen to be leader.

"So what happens when Fung gives the command to… kill her?" The Texan tried to be as brave as his friend.

"We don't listen, of course… Even the most purest of evils have a little bit of good in them… Chase taught us that with Ying Yang… The only damned thing we'll ever learn from him… It might take time, and though Kimiko might go into a frenzy, destroying everything that she doesn't mean to, we'll have to make time so that we can save her life… You don't just kill because your comrade is controlled by something unexplainable."

Clay nodded, truly astonished at the brunette's words. "What do we do to prepare?" He questioned.

"We have to get every anti-fire advantage possible… If Omi isn't willing to go through with this, we aren't going to have anything…" He shook his head, "Omi will be the key, because of his control over water…"

That made sense to Clay, but he couldn't see the youngest of all of them really cooperating. "Do you think he'll cooperate?" He decided to ask out loud.

"I think if he knows we aren't going to kill her… From what Omi told me, he's as much against this idea as I am…"

Clay nodded once again, not knowing really what else to say. "We'll have to use the order of the elements…" This was something he knew much about, while his class mates lagged behind with the scientific ways of their powers.

Raimundo glanced at him, urging him to continue.

"Water quenches fire, earth swallows water, wind scatters earth, and fire absorbs the wind… If we can bury her fire deep enough within our own elements, perhaps we can win…" The burly teenager glanced at the brunette, "But that would be putting you in the most danger…"

They thought about this for a moment as a bird landed on the feeder outside and sang a familiar tune of nature, plunging his beak into the food in little ticks, careful of what was around him.

"As long as we approach the situation right, I think we'll be okay…" He glanced at the girl again, who lay unmoving. "But, we need to know some things first… Why couldn't she control the fire? And why did she get burned?"

"I might have answers you so gravely need, Raimundo…" The two boys turned to see the Dragon of Water wandering closer to them.

They assumed he'd listened to most of their conversation, seeing what they had to say on the matter before he decided to enter. Now was the perfect time, as he walked forward, looking far older than they'd ever remembered seeing him.

"In this prophecy, I do believe, hypothetically –" now he was sounding a hell of a lot smarter than they had remembered as well, "- If Kimiko couldn't put out a simple candle fire, she couldn't control the fire…"

"Right, but she was moving the fire without even knowing it…"

"Perhaps, but after she flicked the fire away from the candle, she couldn't put it out…"

"She was in a ball on the floor, Omi…"

"We will just say," he insisted, "And then she gets burned." He glanced at the girl as well, "I think she might have lost control of her element consciously."

"What do ya mean, 'consciously'?"

"To her thinking mind, she cannot control fire anymore…" Omi retorted back, walking as close as he dared to the girl, in fear she'd fling up and scare him. "But subconsciously, perhaps she is losing control in the sense that she has too much power to know what to do with…"

Clay scratched his head, trying to wrap his mind around it. One look at Raimundo said he was trying to do the same. "So yer sayin' that she has no control in a sense of not being able to control all of the power _and_ losing her power, being just like an average person?"

Omi nodded, believing his theory to be well enough explained.

"That actually sort of makes sense…" Raimundo decided. "It's the best guess we have so far… so I think that…" He sucked in a breath, "I think that we have to go with it…"

"Now what?" Clay asked as Omi joined them at the window. He could barely see over the sill, but stood with his best friends anyways.

"Now…" He took one last look at Kimiko, "We wait… and do any last minute preparing we can…"

The boys nodded, and watched as the bird flew away, far into the horizon.

_Go far away from here…_ Raimundo sent the bird his wishes with his thoughts, hoping that that same creature wasn't caught in the crossfire that was bound to happen here.

?

**A/N: That feels like it was super short, but it was a start right? Wow how much my writing has painfully improved. I hope you enjoyed! I don't really know where I'm going to go yet, but I'm just going to wing it!**

**-zesty-**


End file.
